


Someday You Will Be Loved

by generalWinky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, College AU, Collegestuck, I am winging it okay, I don't really know what ship I wanna do yet, M/M, Multi, Other, Rating May Change, all trolls are human, idk - Freeform, self harm tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalWinky/pseuds/generalWinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave goes to college in Seattle, far away from home and with hope his past demons won't catch up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday You Will Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> this is not the first fanfiction ive written but its the first one ive published so im kind of nervous but dont be affraid to tell me i suck like it needs work im sure

Your name is Dave Strider and you were leaving the big city. Well, specifically Houston. Cutting ties and hopefully leaving your troubles behind, newly graduated and college bound. Surprisingly enough, convincing your brother to let you go to school in Washington wasn't that hard. You'd say that the asshole couldn't wait to get rid of you and your habit of cramping his style but you knew better. After the shitstorm that was last fall, your brother just wanted to be supportive and make sure you were relatively happy. You had woken that morning to find a stack of new hoodies and skinny jeans on the counter with a note from your Bro on top reading “gonna need these threads in the arctic fucking tundra little man”. You thanked your Bro when he woke up in the form of an affectionate fist bump and piled all your shit into his ancient clanker of a car. Thus began the mind-numbingly boring drive to the airport through Houston traffic.  


Saying your goodbyes at the terminal was a brief affair in which your brother reminded you to “be safe, wear a condom, and don't do anything I wouldn't do.” Which wasn't saying much. 30 minutes later and you were leaving the Houston airport behind, nothing ahead of you but blue skies. You put in your ear buds and settled in for the 4 hour ride to Seattle, idly gazing out the window at the fluffy clouds below. When you were younger and more naive you used to dream of sleeping on those puffy pillows, but your dreams were dashed in 6th grade science class like every other kid when your teacher informed you clouds were made of nothing but water vapor. It's like science teachers got off on destroying the dreams of little twerps like you.  


You quickly dozed off and didn’t wake again until the flight attendant came on the speakers to remind everyone to fasten their seat belts for landing. Upon stepping foot off the plane, the climate change hit you like Miley Cyrus' wrecking ball. Where September in Texas was clinging to the dry heats of the sweltering summer, September in Seattle was chilly and windy. You were glad now that you had worn one of the hoodies Bro had gotten you, but made silent apologies to your bare calves. You hurried out of the airport and into a waiting cab, reading the address of the school off clutched registry papers to the driver through clattering teeth. This weather was definitely going to take some getting used to. What if it snowed? You don't think you could handle snow.  


You arrived at the campus in an unceremonious fashion, paying the taxi driver and lugging your shit in the direction of the dorms. By some miracle you discovered that not only does the heat in your building work, but it works damn well. You try not to cream yourself over the embrace of warm air on your freezing fingers as you find your dorm and open the door. You are immediately met with the back of a tousled, dark haired teen's head and an exasperated sigh.  


“You must be my roommate. Just don't touch my shit or bug me when I'm programming and we'll be fine,” he said without turning, lisping slightly.  
“Well hello to you too nice to meet your acquaintance and shit. Keep your nerdy shit to yourself and we'll be fine.” Your lips quirked up in a smirk as you said this and he turned to give you a small grin. He was Asian American, all sharp features and almond eyes which were hetero-chromatic and way cooler than your crimson orbs. He held out a slender hand to shake and gazed over his glasses at you.  
“Sollux Captor. Nerd, programmer, and gaming enthusiast.”  
“Dave Strider. Writer, photographer, and self-proclaimed coolest guy in town.”  
“Well cool guy, how good are you at Diablo 3?” He said this with a glance over at his xbox, which sat connected to a medium sized tv in the corner on a table.  
“I play a pretty mean warrior.”  
“Excellent.”  
You had a feeling you two would be getting along quite well in the year to come.


End file.
